


Just a little while longer

by artepotter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 16 éves elijah kamski egy fuckboy, 2018, Detroit, Időutazás, JA, M/M, ez is magyarul lesz sajnálom, hank anderson 32 évesen is meg akar halni, igen - Freeform, reggeli helyett vodka
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: 2038. A sikeres, békés android forradalmat követően az Egyesült Államok kezd biztonságosabb hellyé válni a deviáns androidok számára, azonban a folyamat lassú, s fél év elteltével sem történnek nagyobb változások.Connor, a detektív android mindeközben egy illegális tevékenységeket végző, tudósokból álló csoportosulás után kutat Egy nap végre esélye lesz őket elkapni, amikor pedig egy karnyújtásnyira áll tőle a vezetőjük, beüt a katasztrófa, és Connor messzebbre kerül az általa ismert Detroittól mint azt valaha el tudta volna képzelni.





	1. 1. fejezet

**I – Ne kövess, én is elvesztem**

**Amerikai Egyesült Államok; Michigan; Detroit; 2039. április 11. 06:53:04**

– És, mit fogsz festeni? – Connor letette az asztalra a friss vízzel teli edényt, és kíváncsian nézett fel Markusra.

– Nem tudom, mit fessek?

– Nem én vagyok a művész – tárta szét karjait a másik. – Ami épp az eszedben jár.

Connor ritkán látta Markust festményt elkezdeni. Általában csak a végeredményt szemlélhette meg, amennyiben az még nem volt bedobozolva. Egy részét elvitte régi gazdájához, Carlhoz (néha Connor is elkísérte, az idős művész minden androidot szívesen látott otthonában), más részét pedig szimplán el kellett raknia. Az androidok jogaiért való harc korántsem ért még véget, nehezen lehetett volna elintézni, hogy Markus műveit egy valódi galériában csodálhassák.

Kék vonalakkal kezdett, a vászon jobb felső sarkában. Connor fél szemmel barátja kezének mozgását tanulmányozta, amíg nyakkendőjét kötötte.

Gyéren szűrődött be a lusta, reggeli fény, Markust viszont sohasem zavarta a félhomály, sőt, Connor napközben is gyakran találta a nappali összes függönyét behúzva, azzal a címszóval, hogy irritálta a férfit.

A kis, belvárosi lakás meglepően kellemes volt, sem ők, sem North és Simon nem érezte magát kényelmetlenül, noha a négy lakó közül egyik sem téblábolt otthon sokat. Connor szorgosan dolgozott a Detroiti Rendőrkapitányságon, North és Markus konferenciáról konferenciára járt az emberekhez, Simon pedig csak igyekezett mindenkit mindenben támogatni.

– Hogyhogy reggel állsz neki? – kérdezte hirtelen Connor.

Markus egy pillanatra mintha erősebben rámarkolt volna az ecsetre.

– Máskor valószínűleg nem lesz időm. Csak holnapután megyek Washingtonba, de előtte is lesznek konferenciák. Szerintem még nem várt rám ilyen nehéz hét. – Elhallgatott, alapvetően is kemény tekintete most majdnem ijesztő mélységekbe meredt. – Mindegy is, nálad milyen a munka? Elfogadták a tagságodat?

– El. És ami még jobb, van egy másik android is az osztagban! A neve Heather, a lázadás előtt is már alkalmazták nyomozáshoz, úgy, mint engem. Remek lány.

– Jó ilyesmiket hallani. Érezteti velem, hogy tényleg nem küzdünk értelmetlenül. És, eddig milyen a csapat?

– Nagyon hatékony. Bár tudod, meséltem arról az illegális tudományos csoportról, akiket próbálunk elkapni, velük kissé megakadtunk. Pár napja mondjuk sikerült lenyomoznunk egy vásárlásukat, de nem sokra mentem vele.

Markus alig hallhatóan hümmögött, és egyre nagyobb lendülettel húzta az ecsetvonásokat. Connor csak mosolyogva állt fel, és hagyta ott a művész urat az óceánkék festményével, és indult dolgozni.

Az ajtóból egy utolsó pillantást vetett a lakás szürkés, szebb napokat is látott nappalijába. A kanapén szanaszét hagyott ruhadarabok és párnák, a kották a konyhapulton, és a néhány közös fotó a falra ragasztva mind olyan összhatást keltett, ami miatt az a mosoly Connor arcán csak még szélesebb lett.

x x x

A Detroiti Rendőrkapitányság sosem az irodák tökéletes rendezettségéről volt híres, így a helyiség jobb szélén elhelyezett, makulátlan íróasztal páros mágnesként hívogatta az ember tekintetét.

Connor a jobb oldalihoz ült le, ahogy mindig. A bal oldali Hank Andersoné volt.

Őt és a történetét mindenki ismerte. Sokan mélyen tisztelték, valakik csak szörnyülködtek, el sem hitték talán. Connor még hat hónappal a halála után is hallotta az embereket róla beszélni, futólag, ahogyan csak feljött a téma, a lázadás, a munkatársai néha beszúrták; _„Milyen bátor ember!”_ , rosszabb esetben: _„Feláldozni az életünket egy androidért…”_

Connornak gyakran hiányzott Hank. Sokszor rajtakapta saját magát, ahogyan a férfi íróasztalára mered, miközben a memóriájából előhívja néhány pillanatukat, csak hogy utoljára maga előtt láthassa az őszes loboncot, még a furcsán folyamatos alkohol és kutyaeledel szagot is.

Furcsa, idegen dolog volt még a gyász. Talán az első, igazán erőteljes emberi érzelme volt Connornak, miután elfogadta deviáns létét, s még maga sem tudta, kit gyászol igazán. Sosem tudhatta meg, mégis milyen szerepet töltött be az életében Hank Anderson.

Noha nem rendelkezett tüdővel, mégis úgy érezte, jót tenne neki egy mély sóhajtás. Ismét átnézte a jelentést, amit reggel küldött neki Heather. Két vásárlás, az egyik egy teherautó volt négy nappal azelőtt, és különböző, évekkel korábban betiltott alkatrészek, múlt héten.

Az alkatrészek listáját újra átfutva egy ötlet megfogalmazódott a férfiben, s sietve megnyitott további négy mappát, amiben az előző jelentések voltak összefoglalva. Új és új lekérdezéseket futtatott le, majd ellenőrizte, az osztagból valaki nem érkezett-e már meg. (Az utóbbi negatívnak bizonyult. Kevesen jönnek be fél nyolcra.)

Írt egy összegzést a banda vásárlásairól, és a spekulált terveikről, majd elküldte mind a négy kollégájának. A délelőtt további részében általános munkákat végzett, elvonatkoztatva a tudós-bandától, amikor negyed tizenkettő körül Heather szó nélkül levágta magát a Connor melletti székre.

– Van egy rossz, és egy kevésbé rossz hírem.

A lány vad, szerteágazó hajzuhatagja ezúttal kék színben pompázott (ami múlt héten határozottan lila volt), és a füléig ért. Feketére lakkozott körmei viszont valahogy már állandósultak, ahogyan a rengeteg gyűrű azokon a vékony ujjakon. Egy sakkfigurát forgatott köztük (elemzés végrehajtva: sötét bástya, Jeffery T. Clarkins tulajdona, hármas főosztály).

– Átolvastam és elemeztem az összefoglalódat, és szerencsére csak kis esély van rá, hogy azzal az ággal foglalkoznak az embereink. Valószínű, hogy csak fegyverkereskedésre fogják használni a későbbiekben – mondta Heather.

– Az sem sokkal szerencsésebb.

Az időutazással kapcsolatos tanulmányok végzését nemzetközileg 2031-ben tiltották be, miután egy csoportnyi volt CyberLife által alkalmazott tudós egy egész épületet felrobbantott, és veszélyes sugárzást bocsátott Chicago külvárosára. A törvény szerint csak nemzetközileg elismert cégek foglalkozhatnak vele, folyamatos felügyelettel és megfelelő védelmi protokollal.

– Fényévekkel jobb, mint ha időutazással kísérleteznének. De jogos volt az aggodalmad. – A nő keskeny ajkain egy rövid ideig tartó, ám mélységesen kedves mosoly jelent meg.

– Ez nem a rosszabb hír volt, ugye?

–Dehogy! Egyébként nézőpont kérdése. Úgy negyed órája sikerült bemérnem a banda tartózkodási helyét, de időpontot illetően nem volt pontos. Reggel kilenc óra tizenhárom perckor voltak a Livernois Avenue-n, közel a 75-ös út felvezetőjéhez, azzal a furgonnal, amit nem rég szereztek be. Azóta megint sehol nem találni őket. Még nem volt időm feltölteni a rendszerbe.

– Akkor tedd meg most – javasolta Connor. Néha nem értett egyet Heather gondolatmeneteivel. – Gondolod, hogy elhagyják a várost?

– Nem tudom. Lehet. Mindenesetre, riasztanak, ha a közelben lévő kamerákon megint feltűnnek, vagy ha a 75-ösre kanyarodnak.

Az élet csúf fintorjaként délután öt óra kilenc perckor meg is kapták azt a bizonyos riasztást. A banda a vásárolt, és további két furgonnal indult meg a 75-ös úton. A rakományt nem tudták teljesen kivenni a radarok, csak az azokból áradó (nem kifejezetten veszélyes, de jelentős mennyiségű) sugárzást.

Az Y-12-es osztagot azonnal kirendelték a követésére, felfegyverezve. Nem lehetett még megmondani a banda úticélját, így nem is tudtak konkrét várost értesíteni, azt későbbre kellett hagyniuk.

Connor az osztagvezető mellett ült, vele szemben Heather. A furgonjuk már a 75-ös úton száguldott (sebességmérés végrehajtva: 117 km/h)

David Barnes a képernyőre mutogatva magyarázott az osztagnak;

– A lehetséges úticélok Woodhaven, Monroe, Toledo, ha ezen az útvonalon haladnak tovább. Lehetséges, hogy később megtévesztésképpen lekanyarodnak a 275-ösre, ha rájönnek, hogy követjük őket. Akkor valószínű Ann Arbor felé veszik az irányt. Connor, te állj készen bármelyik város rendőrkapitányságát értesíteni, és az esetleges útlezárásokat kérvényezni. Megadom a felhatalmazást. Heather, majd próbálj meg hozzáférni a furgonjukhoz, aztán bármilyen más eszközükhöz. Megadtam a furgon adatait, ugye?

– Igen, uram – válaszolt Heather azonnal.

Heather érdekes egy jelenség volt. Ránézésre – főleg az emberek – azt gondolták a többiek, egy tipikus, elveszett művészlélek, valamelyik Z generációs festő segédandroidja volt, és azt sem tudja, hol áll a feje. Azonban bevetéseken, terepen mintha nem is ugyan az a valaki lett volna, és nem egyszer előztek meg egy-egy szorult helyzetet neki hála.

– Rendben. Connor, Heather, ne feledjétek, csak végszükség esetén lőhettek rájuk.

Egy emberként kúszott barátságtalan grimasz a két android arcára.

– Sajnálom, nem kockáztathatom meg az idióta törvények miatt – nézett rájuk vissza Barnes.

Connor mindenkin lefuttatott egy egészségügyi ellenőrzést. David pulzusa, mint mindig, ijesztően egyenletes volt, Elyse és Parker állapota is rendben volt, viszont Zacharias heves szívverését és szorongását észlelve megtorpant. (Lekérdezés lefuttatva: Zacharias Ackerman, született: 2013., Temple University-n való végzés: 2038., ezelőtt kétszer volt terepen [Detroiti Rendőrkapitányság – Y-12-es osztag], korábban diagnosztizálva volt generált szorongással [Detroiti Egészségügyi Centrum, 2030.])

Tizennyolc perc múlva kanyarodtak le a 75-ös útról, Monroe városa felé.

– Connor, helyzetjelentést! – szólt Barnes.

– A Noble Streetre kanyarodtak, két osztagot küldött ki erősítésnek a helyi rendőrség, ők jelenleg a Lorain Streeten vannak. Ha nem változtatnak az irányt, a rendőrség és mi körülbelül egyidejűleg, kettő és fél perc múlva útjukat álljuk a Nobel és a Sackett Street sarkán.

– Eltűntek a radarról – nyögte be Parker, a magas, vékony férfi Barnes balján.

A furgonban megfagyott a levegő, ahogy mindenki egy pillanatig csak a jármű oldalára szerelt monitorra meredt, ahonnan valóban lekerült a vörös pötty.

Barnes, ahogy mindig, gyors reackióját egy cifra káromkodással kezdte.

– Connor, Heather! Rendszerhiba?

Másodpercekkel később a kettő egyszerre kezdett beszélni:

– A lekérdezések alapján nem, uram.

– A Monroe-i rendőrség radarjáról is eltűntek – tette hozzá Connor.

– Rohadt életbe! – csendült fel egyszerre minden emberi utas, mire a két android csak egy szórakozottan megvető pillantást váltott.

– A Nobel Streeten pár helyen van kamera, de csak kettőhöz fértem hozzá – mondta Heather pár másodperc csend után. – Menjünk tovább egyenesen, a benzinkútnál még láttam őket!

Noha Connor és Heather nem volt képes verejték termelésére, így nem kellett volna még jobban szorítaniuk fegyverüket, nehogy az kicsússzon izzadt tenyereikből (bajtársaikkal ellentétben), a férfi mégis görcsösebben fogta körül a HK416-osát.

A Noble és Sackett Street sarkán a jármű erőteljes fékezéssel leállt, mindenki némán bámult hol a szélvédőre, hol a monitorra. Csak a Monroe-i rendőrautók érkeztek, akik a fekete, DPD feliratú furgont meglátva leparkoltak mellette.

Barnes szállt ki először, jobb kezét nyújtva az egyik tisztnek, bal kezében még mindig a fegyvert fogva.

– Hogyan tovább, ha szabad kérdeznem? – nézett rájuk a rendőrtiszt. Alacsony volt, erőteljesen kopaszodott, és folyton a nyakkendőjét piszkálta.

– Adjon hozzáférést a városban lévő összes kamerához Heathernek – mondta Barnes a kék hajú ügynök felé mutatva.

– Hozzáférés megadva – szólalt meg egy másik tiszt, akinek a halántékán ott világított a keskeny, kék karika, android mivoltát jelezve.

Heather a járdára bámult meredten, amíg a felvételeket nézte át.

– Mi is átfutottuk már a kocsiban, semmi használható – szúrta közbe az alacsony tiszt.

– Azt nem mondanám – ingatta a fejét Heather, mire minden tekintet hirtelen rászegeződött. – A Lavender Street végén beazonosítottam a furgonok egyikét, leparkolt, nem lehetett látni senkit kiszállni.

– Mindenesetre, köszönjük az odaadó támogatást – nézett vissza a két rendőrtisztre Barnes, miközben a többiek úgy pattogtak vissza az autóba, mintha a beton alattuk láva lett volna.

Kertvárosi táj suhant el mellettük, ahogyan haladtak a remélhetőleg végleges úti cél felé. Valamennyiükben csak egy kérdés ismétlődött sorra; _„Mit akarhat itt egy olyan illegális tevékenységeket végző, tudósokból álló csapat, akinek a fele büntetett előéletű, vagy jelenleg is körözés alatt állnak?”_

A Lavender Street végén lévő furgon legnagyobb szerencséjükre még mindig ott parkolt. Barnes ment elöl, szorosan mögötte Heather és Connor. Az utastér teljesen üres volt, a rakteret feltörve sem tapasztaltak mást.

Elkezdték hát a környéket átfésülni, Heather ismételten átnézte a felvételeket, azonban a környéken nem volt más térfigyelőkamera, csak öt utcával arrébb.

Egy szebb napokat is látott raktárépület előtt álltak, melynek ablakai és a bejáratai is be voltak deszkázva, Connor azonban mégis észlelt hőjeleket odabentről, amik feltehetően emberből áradtak (analízis lefuttatva: mennyiség alapján feltehetőleg három felnőtt ember).

– A raktárépületben hőjeleket érzékelek – mondta Connor.

(Lekérdezés lefuttatva: Denkin’s Raktár, magassága 45 láb, alapterülete 270 m2, üzemidő: 2012-2025, 2027 óta teljesen használatlan, tartófalak és gerendák állapota: elégséges)

– Heather, Parker, ti velem jöttök a főbejáraton át, Connor, Elyse és Zacharias, ti a másik oldalról mentek be. Jelezzetek, ha parancsra készen álltok.

A trió elindult az épület másik végébe, Connor a még mindig (sőt, talán egyre jobban) idegeskedő Zacharias mellett sétált.

– Tudod, kevés okod van az aggodalomra. A küldetés sikerére jelenleg 78% esélyünk van, és múltkor, Washingtonban is jól szerepeltél! – nyugodtan, épp elég tagoltan beszélt ahhoz, hogy Zacharias szervezete egy idő után kimutathatóan elkezdett oxitocint termelni. A pozitív adatok általában megnyugtatják az embert.

Egy kétszárnyú, szintén sértetlen deszkák által fedett ajtóhoz értek.

– Egyáltalán hogyan kerültek be, ha minden deszka sértetlen? – kérdezte Elyse az épületet méregetve.

– Ezzel ráérünk később foglalkozni – válaszolt Connor. – _Barnes hadnagy, várjuk a parancsát._

– _Rendben. Connor, Heather, tudtok bármit is mondani az épület alaprajzáról?_ – hallatszódott David hangja a headsetből.

– Nincsen az adatbázisban, a szkennelés alapján nem tudok sok mindent megmondani. Ha belépünk, egy tizenegy méter széles folyosón találjuk magunkat, köztünk lesz egy fal, ajtót nem látok rajta. Mást nem tudok tisztán kivenni, lehetséges, hogy más térelválasztó nincs is.

– _Köszönöm. Háromra betörjük az ajtókat. Felkészülni; egy, kettő, HÁROM!_

A folyosón a vastag porréteg a plafonig szökött, ahogyan a deszkák darabjai szerte vetődtek a padlón. Connor a fegyverét szorítva fésülte át a terepet, ahol nem volt semmi látnivaló, a romos falak üres börtönt képeztek.

– Tiszta – előzte meg Elyse.

– _Tiszta –_ mondta Heather.

A bal oldali ajtó előtt megtorpantak.

– Hadnagy? – kérdezte Elyse.

– Hallok valamit. Ti nem?

A túloldalról gépies, mégis tompa, szokatlan zúgás hallatszódott ki, ütemezetten hol gyengébb, hol erősebb. Connornak egyből az emberi szívverés jutott róla eszébe.

– _Connor, Heather, ki tudtok venni belőle valamit? Beszédet?_

_– Dolgozom rajta, mindjárt közvetítem is – válaszolt Connor._

_– Nem, túl instabil lenne, időre van szükségünk! – Egy fiatal nőt hallottak, elfojtott, ingerült hangon._

_– Abból nincs már semmink, vagy most csináljuk, vagy mehetünk egy csinos detroiti cellába! – válaszolt egy férfi. – Egyszer már sikerült, az isten szerelmére. – A beszélgetés még folyt tovább, de már nem tudtak kivenni belőle semmi értelmeset._

Elyse mondott volna valamit, azonban hangfoszlányát hirtelen elnyomta egy pisztoly dörrenése, majd a saját ordítása. A magas nő a földre rogyott, ezzel egyidejűleg a folyosó végén álló alak újabb lövést adott le (5.56x45mm Colt AK-15 töltény, majdnem teljesen átfúródva a bal kulcscsont alatt négy mm-el).

A töltet útja felénél sem járt, amikor Connor reagált. Először ő maga kitért a számított útvonalából, Zachariast a kabátjánál fogva rántotta arrébb, és célzott fegyverével az idegenre.

– Detroiti Rendőrség! Állj!

Harmincas éveiben járó, szálkás férfi volt, de körülbelül semmit nem látott az arcából, vagy a ruházatából a kinti erős fényeknek köszönhetően. Connor már azt hitte, leereszti a fegyverét, amikor az újabb lövés eldördült.


	2. 2. fejezet

Connor leguggolva tért ki, majd felugrott, célba véve az illető karjait egy rúgással kilökte a fegyvert a markolásából, viszont eközben a figyelme lelankadt, ellenfele ezt kihasználva megragadta a csuklóját, és teljes erőből a falhoz vágta.

Az ő kezéből is kiesett a fegyver, nem volt ideje már utánanyúlni, a közelharcot kellett választania. Próbált nyakra, ágyékra célozni, azonban ellenfele profibbnak tűnt, mint azt eredeti számításai szerint megállapította – minden ütését tökéletes mozdulatokkal hárított el.

Amikor Connor végre fölénybe került, a jobb karjával a torka körül, a szeme sarkából megpillantotta a másik triót, elöl Barnest, aki egy pillanatig sem habozott, és leadott egy lövést, egyenesen a férfi bordái közé. A töltény alig pár centire suhant el Connor mellett.

Barnes már nem figyelt a munkatársa – jogosan – sértett arckifejezésére, hanem hitetlenkedve meredt a támadó ruháját átáztató folyadékon. Kék vér. Android volt.

– Zacharias, vidd vissza Elyse-t a furgonba, most! A többiekkel azonnal betörjük a másik ajtót, Heather, hátulról fedezel minket!

Az újonc fiú, még mindig az ájulás szélén lévő nő sebéhez tartva kabátjának ujját azon nyomban kitámolygott vele.

Barnes elindult befelé, a többiek szó nélkül követték.

Az épület másik végében ketten álltak, egy kisebb szobányi számítógép mellett. Csak az egyikőjüknél volt fegyver, ő viszont abban a pillanatban lőni kezdett. Egy töltény sem érte őket, pontatlan, határozottan emberi célzás volt. Heather és Barnes vele voltak elfoglalva, Connor a másik után futott, aki időközben menekülőre fogta volna.

Gyors volt, Connornak végül meg kellett lőnie a lábát, hogy biztosan elkapja. Visszavonszolta az ismeretlen berendezéshez (analízis sikertelen: 12% beszkennelve), ahol a többiek már a másikat is ártalmatlanná tették.

– Hányan vagytok? – kérdezte ingerülten Barnes.

Mindketten hallgattak.

A férfi lábából, akit Connor fogott le, kék vér kezdett csordogálni. A hadnagy meg sem próbálta elrejteni enyhén undorodott, hitetlenkedő képét.

– Hadnagy, Elyse és Zacharias nem válaszolnak! – Heather általában nem zökkentette ki a feletteseit. Connor felismerte a félelmét. A vonal mindannyiójuknál teljesen néma volt, valami folyamatosan zavarta az adást – el lettek zárva a külvilágtól.

– Ahogy az embereknél szokás mondani; a holtak nem mesélnek.

Az idegen, higgadt hang egy harmadik valakitől származott, akit egészen eddig Connor szenzorjai egyáltalán nem érzékeltek. Ott állt, a csapattól pár méterre, és fegyvert fogott Parkerre.

Parker, a maga alacsony termetével, barna, göndör fürtjeivel és aprócska, seszínű szemeivel mindig is sebezhetőnek tűnt, olyasvalakinek, akinek nem való a bűnüldözés. Akkor pedig, ahogyan háttal állva a nőnek is érezte a fegyver felé mutató végét, egy cseppnyi gyávaság nem ült ki az arcára. Conorra nézett, mint aki azt mondja: „Ha kell, nem félek meghalni.”

Connor számításba kezdett. Hat lehetséges opció volt a helyzet legyőzésére, azonban kettőnek volt 40% feletti esélye a sikerre, az egyik pedig valószínűleg kárt tett volna a számítógépben, amit a rendőr nem engedhetett meg magának. Észlelte a belőle áradó sugárzást, túl sokféle lehetséges következménye volt egy esetleges sérülésnek, robbanásnak.

– Tegyétek le a fegyvert – mondta a nő, továbbra is az árnyékban maradva. – Tudom, hogy kalkulálsz, Connor. Csak semmi trükk.

Tehát a nő is android. Nem lehet régebbi, mint egy éves, és több mint valószínű, hogy továbbfejlesztették, emberi és android kezek egyaránt.

Az osztag nem mozdult.

– Feláldozná két társát? – Barnes szorított a fogásán, és még jobban a halántékának nyomta a fegyvert a másik nőnek.

– Ha nem teszik azt, amit mondok, ám legyen – folytatta. – Befejezem nélkülük is, viszont maguk aligha fogják élve elhagyni az épületet.

– Barnes hadnagy – nézett rá Connor kérlelően. – Mit fejez be nélkülük? Vannak még többen is?

– Már messze járnak – préselte ki a hangokat a vérző lábú android, Connor szorításában mozgolódva. – Nem is számít már, kész vagyunk.

– Nem! Adjuk fel magunkat, de ne tegyük ezt! – A Barnes által lefogott nő könnyezni kezdett.

– Nem fogjuk feladni magunkat nekik! Connor, Heather, most is rabszolgák vagytok, hát nem látjátok? Értetek is küzdünk! Connor, te, te voltál az aki Markussal vezette a lázadást, nem? Miért szolgálod még őket?

– Hogy érted, hogy értünk is küzdetek? – (kalkulálás végrehajtva: sikerre való esély 57%)

– Azt hiszed, megkaphatod majd az állampolgárságodat? Fizetést, nyugodt életet? Az emberek soha nem fognak befogadni minket, ha nem mi leszünk azok, akik tényleg változtatnak!

– Mi láttuk, láttuk milyen lesz nekünk! Nektek, és a többi androidnak minket kéne éltetnie, amiért feláldozzuk magunkat, és megváltoztatjuk a sorsunkat! – hadarta a másik.

Barnes hadnagy sosem volt a szavak embere, nyugtalankodni kezdett, Connor leintette. Ő még hitt a diplomáciában, ha pedig mégis fegyverhasználathoz kellett folyamodnia, legalább kinyert előtte némi információt belőlük.

– Fél év alatt már értünk el változásokat, nektek sem kell elnyomva éreznetek magatokat – mondta Connor. – Ha most feladjátok magatokat, sokkal jobban jártok.

A mély hangú nő előlépett az árnyékból, az ablakokon keresztül beszűrődő gyér fény szinte vakított sápadt, sebes arcán. Parker tarkójához már hozzáért a fegyvere, (analízis lefuttatva: Colt 1911), bár egyikőjük sem nézett ki úgy, mint akit ez zavarna.

Odakintről rendőrautók szirénázása verte fel a környéket, ráadásul nem is kevés.

– Itt az utolsó esélyetek – mondta Connor.

Néhány pillanatig mindenki csendben nézett társaira, miközben a szirénák egyre hangosabban szóltak, a rendőrautók valószínűleg már körbekerítették az épületet.

– A tiétek is itt volt – szólalt meg a sápadt android, és oda sem nézett Parkerre, mikor meghúzta a ravaszt.

Parker teste még nem is érintette a betont, amikor a nő a számítógéphez rohant, ignorálva cinkosait, akiket noha egyáltalán nem kellett félteni. Connort lefejelte az eddig nyugton lévő foglya, könyökével a következő lendülettel pedig mellkason vágta.

Több rendőrosztag viharzott be két oldalról, a káosz csak pillanatról pillanatra nagyobb lett. Barnes hadnagy a fogásából kiszabaduló lánnyal volt elfoglalva, Heather pedig Parker gyilkosa nyomába iramodott, aki a szerkezet egyik monitorjánál kapcsolgatott valamit hevesen. Mindössze annyit tudott elérni, hogy a kését az oldalába döfte, az egyik főbb bio-komponens tároló helyére – nagy kárt okozott, de nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy levegye a lábáról.

A beérkező fegyveresek – mit sem törődve a három detroiti rendőrrel – tüzet nyitottak, amiből a gépezet is kapott rendesen.

A műszerek addigi tompa, egyenletes zaja felerősödött, ahogyan az android a kereszttűzben sem hagyta el mellőlük a helyét, és végleg beindította.

Connor ekkor tudta leteríteni a férfit, azonban alig sült el a pisztoly, ő már vetődött is a nő után.

Erős volt, ezzel próbálta kompenzálni sérülései miatti lassúságát, de mindketten tudták, hogy hosszútávon nem tud fölényben lenni. Connor próbált lábra menni, hátha ki tudja billenteni az egyensúlyából, de sem az első, sem a második rúgása nem ért semmit.

A szerkezet egyik oldala fényleni kezdett, mintha csak reflektorok százait kapcsolták volna be, hozzá pedig csatlakozott a veszélyesen magas hőmérséklet. A női android lerántotta magáról ellenfelét, és még közelebb sétált a fénylő oldalhoz.

Lomhán, de a padló kezdte megadni saját magát, egyre több, mélyebb repedés ütődött rajta, a betonból felszakadó törmelék hópelyhekként szálltak körülöttük. Connor feltápászkodott, több ponton is szivárgott belőle a kék vér. Az egyetlen dolog, amire fókuszált, az a sovány alak volt a világosságban, aminek kabátját egy pillanat leforgása alatt ragadta meg, hogy visszarántsa, de annak lendülete túl nagy volt. A nő magával rántotta, érezte a hátán a tüzet, a perzselő forróságot, ahogyan egy utolsó pillantást vetett a raktárépületben lévő káoszra, mielőtt érezte, ahogyan elnyeli a semmi. És talán akkor, abban a pillanatban, életében először valódi félelmet érzett.

x x x

dátum: nincs adat; időpont: nincs adat

rendszerhibakód 234-DF45, konfigurálás 82%, újraindítás szükséges

Connor papíron nem képes volt fájdalmat érezni. Neki már elég más volt a véleménye, amikor az újraindítás után a betonon fekve találta magát, és fürdött az égett szagban.

Tarka bárányfelhők. Őket látta meg először, és abban a momentumban realizálta, hogy hatalmas bajban volt, ugyanis egyébként a raktárépület plafonját lett volna ajánlatos megpillantania.

Lassacskán feltornázta magát ülő pozícióba, a végtagjai még nem funkcionáltak megfelelően, így csak várt. Ragacsos, kék folyadék terítette be a törzsét, és ahogy mint azt utólag észrevette, a tíz méteres körzetében megannyi ilyen folt tündökölt az úton.

Autóúton volt? Hol voltak a járművek? Egyáltalán hol voltak a többiek? Hol volt Connor?

Nem tudta eldönteni, mire kéne koncentrálnia. Sem a perzselt beton szaga, sem a szanaszét heverő, apró fémalkatrészek és az őket borító kék vér is eltörpült Connor egyre rosszabbodó kételyei mellett.

Megannyi funkciója és szkennerje teljesen kikapcsolt, viszont az újraindítással eléggé várnia kellett. Felállt, fejét ide-oda kapkodta hol a házak és az elszáradt gyeptenger között. Kertváros, igen.

Ráfókuszált az egyik közeli, fehér festésű házra, aminek oldaláról Joy Roadot olvasott le. Joy Road – az adatbázisban több száz Joy road szerepelt, közülük egyik sem Monroe városában.

Az egésznek nem volt semmi értelme, Connor csak ezt tudta magában hajtogatni. Percekig csak a saját tengelye körül forgolódott, tán abban a reményben, hogy a sokadik fordulatra többet pillant meg, mint kék vért és szenes törmeléket.

Elő kellett állnia valamilyen tervvel. A csapatnak szüksége volt rá, össze kellett szednie magát, különösen, hogy a kommunikációs vonal még mindig halott volt.

Megnyalta a legnagyobb kék vértócsát, hogy analizálhassa (93#441 biokomponens, származás: LT-330 alapú android, adatbázisban nem szereplő frissítésekkel és modifikációkkal). A tőle jobbra fekvő, zsugorodó, de egyirányú cseppekből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az android túlélve, de súlyos sérülésekkel elhagyta a helyszínt.)

– Uram…segíthetek? – kérdezte egy nő, aki ott állt a szomszéd ház kocsifelhajtóján, kezében öntözőkannával. – Kiöntött valamit?

Connor feltápászkodott, megigazította fekete egyenruháját.

– A nevem Connor, egy android a Detroiti Rendőrkapitányságról. Nem látott egy női androidot, 5,8 láb magas, sápadt bőrfelszínnel, sötétbarna, enyhén vöröses hajjal?

A nő vonakodva mérte végig a férfit, és az aszfaltra fröccsent kék, darabos folyadékot, mielőtt csak annyit bökött ki;

– Sajnálom, nem.

Ezzel hátat fordított, és habozás nélkül be is csapta a kertesház bejárati ajtaját.

Connor lefuttatott saját magán egy diagnosztikát, próbálta helyrehozni a GPS-t, ami mint ahogy azt pár perc múlva megmondta, tartózkodási helyként Livonia városát adta meg.

Azon gondolkozott, vajon mégis meddig volt kikapcsolt állapotban, hiszen úgy harmincnyolc mérföldre volt a raktárépülettől, és mi történhetett akkor a többiekkel, ha őt könnyű szerrel elvitték. A törmelék borította útszakaszra nézve valószínű volt, hogy túszként akarták elvinni, messzebbre is, mint Detroit, csak útközben történt valami, ami miatt az androidok menekülőre fogták, őt pedig magára hagyták. Nem látta nagyobb mértékű robbanás helyét, sem más veszélyforrást, amiért meg kellett volna hozniuk az áldozatot, miképp elengedik a túszt.

A férfi még számtalan kísérletet tett osztaga elérésére, mindegyik eredménye ugyan az a színtiszta némaság volt. Connor ki volt képezve ilyen esetekre, protokollok tucatjai szerepeltek a programjában, noha abban a pillanatban pont volt képes hasznosítani a programját. Az érzet, hogy magára lett hagyva, egyre csak felemésztette, pedig tudta, hogy így-vagy úgy vissza tud kerülni Detroitba.

Elindult az utcán. Próbált a környéken kamerákat keresni, amikhez hozzáférve az android nyomára bukkanhatott volna, de egyet sem talált, az úton a vérfoltok pedig semmire nem vezettek. Sétálás közben a naplementét csodálta, melynek erős, vad színei lenyugtatták annyira, hogy a rendszerének visszaállítására tudjon koncentrálni. A szenzorok már rendben voltak (53,6°F, páratartalom 27%), viszont úgy tűnt, a robbanás – már ha egyáltalán robbanás volt – sok más funkciót talán végérvényesen károsított meg.

A Joy Road és az Inkster Road kereszteződésénél elméletben kellett lennie egy buszmegállónak, Connor pedig jobbra nem tudott gondolni. Az emberi ügynököknek van az egyenruhájába beépítve vészjeladó, azonban az androidokéba nem találták érdemesnek – a lázadás előtt a CyberLife gondoskodott az ilyesmiről, azonban a bukása óta nem létezett a helyzetre egy megfelelő törvény. Mindenesetre, a Connor beépített nyomkövetőihez hozzáfértek a felettesei, így biztos volt benne, hogy amint az osztag visszatér Detroitba, őt megkeresik.

Keserű érzés lett rajta úrrá, ahogyan eszébe jutott az osztag. Ha az a nő nem blöffölt, Elyse és Zacharias halottak voltak, ahogyan az a szegény Parker is… Csak remélni tudta, hogy Heather és Barnes hadnagy épségben vannak, és ami fontosabb, együtt.

Visszamegy Detroitba és értesíti a központot, nincs minden veszve, ő viszont itt meg tett minden tőle telhetőt, mondta magának.

A Joy Road és Inkster Road sarkán lévő buszmegálló kicsi volt, és tömött, a járda pedig teljesen felrepedezett. Bosszankodva lépte át a nagyobb repedéseket ahogyan a táblához sétált – amin nem volt kijelző, csak egy nyomtatott, beázott menetrend.

Connor elhatározta, hogy nem akarja, és nem is fogja elhinni. Nekitámaszkodott az egyik lámpaoszlopnak, mintha semmit nem látott volna, s amíg a buszra várt, elvétette a következő hibát, és a mögötte lévő benzinkutat kezdte el tanulmányozni. A benzin ára kevesebb, mint három dollár volt gallononként. Egyetlen egy töltőállomás az egész telken az elektromos autóknak.

– Elnézést, asszonyom, meg tudná mondani, mennyi az idő? – kérdezett meg egy gyalogost, hosszúkás, lóarccal, és túlméretezett dzsekivel.

– Persze, 17:03 – válaszolt a telefonjára pillantva.

Ez nem volt lehetséges, hiszen magát a riasztást öt óra után pár perccel kapták meg.

– Ne nézzen már rám így, jesszus – forgatta a szemét a lány, és felé mutatta a (nem áttetsző, te jó ég) telefonját.

Connor látta a fehér számokat, amik valóban 17:03-at hirdettek, de az az rémültség közel sem ért fel ahhoz, mint amikor megpillantotta a dátumot a jobb felső sarokban: 2018. február 20.


	3. 3. fejezet

**Amerikai Egyesült Államok, Michigan, Detroit, 2018. február 20. 19:26:04**

Az idő igazából nem létezik, ahogy az univerzum sem, tehát maga Connor sem. Legalábbis az android erre jutott egy koszos sikátorban való három órán át tartó önsajnáltatás után. Mégis mit tehetett volna? Elképzeli, ahogy beleordít Heather fejébe, hogy igen, az illegális banda valóban időutazással foglalkozott? Azon már túlvolt.

A sikátor kényelmes egy hely volt, a két hatalmas kuka pompás takarást biztosított neki, így szerencsére három óra alatt senkinek nem tűnt fel a húszas évei legvégét rovó, reményveszett férfi a téglafalnak dőlve. Az ilyenekhez meg egyébként is hozzá voltak szokva az emberek akkoriban, érthető okokból.

Connor nem mehetett sehova. 2018-ban az androidok fejlesztése egy Sophia nevű mozgó próbababa szintjén állt, aki ha nem értett valamit, csak azt válaszolta: Úgyszintén! Bezzeg ő kapott állampolgárságot, aztán jött Kamski, megalapította a CyberLife-ot, és az emberiség annyira le volt nyűgözve az új technológiától, hogy egy pillanatig sem gondolkoztak el a teremtmények személyes jogain. Tipikus.

Az emberek általános elmaradottságuk lévén kicsi volt rá az esély, hogy felfedjék Connor valódi kilétét, de ha bárhova bement volna segítségért, előbb-utóbb elkérték volna az iratait, kérdezősködtek volna a családjáról, vagy csak szimplán megkérdezték volna a vezetéknevét – jelen állás szerint Connor a felsoroltak közül egyikkel sem rendelkezett.

A legjobb döntésnek látta, hogyha keres egy megfelelő helyet, ahol elrejtheti saját testét és kikapcsolhat. Esetleg hagyott volna egy üzenetet, ha húsz, harminc évvel később mégis rábukkannának, tudja meg a kormány, mi történt. Így csak nem okozhat bajt, gondolta.

Az időutazás mindig is az egyik legkényesebb fajta tanulmány volt, semmilyen film nem ért a közelébe egy teljesen logikus, tudományos magyarázatnak (pedig Connor három óra alatt mintegy 476 időutazással kapcsolatos könyv és film cselekményét nézte át), így semmi sem volt garantált.

Connor hitt a pillangó-effektusban. Ennek következtében meg volt róla győződve, hogy már a puszta jelenlétével is hatalmas károkat okozhatott.

Elkezdett megfelelő helyszínt keresni, ahol kikapcsolhatja magát. A sikátorban töltött első órájában még eszeveszetten kereste a megoldást, a kiutat, a helyes döntést, a másodikban próbálta tagadni sorsát, a harmadikban pedig feladva mindent bámult a szemközti téglafalra.

Nem akart meghalni. Fél évet élt, és ha őszintén meg kellett mondania, a belvárosi lakásban kuksolás és a tizenhat óra munka minden nap sok minden volt, csak nem valódi élet.

Az összes barátja gyerek, tinédzser volt 2018-ban, vagy androidok voltak, akiknek kellett még tizenöt év, hogy egyáltalán létrejöjjenek. Senki nem volt, senki…

Hank Anderson neve villámcsapásként érte Connort.

1985-ben született, így 32 éves volt ebben a jelenben. Abban a pillanatban máris minden olyan pofonegyszerűnek tűnt, mintha azon nyomban besétálhatna a rendőrségre, leülhetne a férfi mellé, és régi jó barátként köszönthetné. A gondolat, hogy mégis volt valaki, aki köti ehhez a Földhöz, önmagában változtatott meg mindent. A hideg, nyirkos aszfaltot, a záportól teljesen elázott, nehéz egyenruha érzetét, minden körülötte történő dolog egy szempillantás alatt kezdett nyers reményt árasztani.

Megígérte magának, hogy meg fogja találni Hanket, még ha ez egy egész idővonal katasztrófába való vezetése is került.  _Szüksége volt Hankre._

x x x

Két napig bolyongott Detroit ötödik kerületében, ami elméletben Hank akkori lakhelye lehetett. Főképp bárokba járt esténként Anderson hadnagy után kutatva (egész nosztalgikus érzése támadt) egyszer pedig próbált hozzáférni a rendőrségi adatbázishoz, sikertelenül.

A harmadik napon Connor hét óra harminc perckor megfogadta, hogy megváltja a világot és megkeresi régi barátját a múltban, majd hét óra harminckét perckor feladta minden reményét, és keresett egy kocsmát. Való igaz, ez talán erős túlzás volt, ámde az android valahogy aznap este mégis ott kötött ki az egyik legközelebbi bár székében, egy pohár vodka előtt, amit egyébként szándékozott felhajtani. (Noha a legutóbbi update óta képes volt ételt és folyadékot bevinni, a dolognak nem sok haszna volt.)

Mentségére szóljon, előtte minden olyan helyiséget végigjárt az utcában, ahol csak kapható volt alkohol.

A kocsma annyira büdös volt, hogy ki kellett kapcsolnia a szagló szenzorait. Ha ezt nem vette figyelembe, a faborítású falak és az oda felaggasztott régi fényképek, és a zöld bőrülések egész kellemes összhatást keltettek.

Az az egy deci alkohol mégiscsak végül a mesterséges gyomrában kötött ki. Lustán támaszkodott a pultra, és nézte a híreket.  _Az ISIS felelősséget vállalt a Shiite Militiai támadásért, meggyilkolták Tonya Harveyt és Celine Walkert, Iskolai lövöldözések túlélői tüntetnek Floridában…_ Connor ajkai keserű, lusta ívű mosolyra húzódtak a világ problémáinak hallatán.

Több adatot kellett volna lementenie Hankről, gondolta magában. Természetesen nem volt mindenhez hozzáférése, de biztosan szerepelt az aktájában valami konkrétabb, ami 2018-ban jól jön…

32 éves, ekkor is Detroit belvárosában élt, ez eddig tiszta volt. A férfiben felvetődött egy ötlet, miszerint ha bejuthatna a rendőrkapitányságra, ott már játszi könnyedséggel kinyerheti a lakcímét, vagy jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét.

Connor szinte érezte, ahogy hevesen ide-oda cikázó gondolatai, egyszer csak lendületesen meghúzzák a kéziféket. Mégis mi értelme lenne Hankhez fordulni? Nem volt valószínű, hogy tárt karokkal fogadna egy idegent, aki állítása szerint egy android és a jövőből érkezett. Connor látta maga előtt, ahogy egy izmos, barna hajú férfi fél perc társalgás után behúz neki egy nagyot. Noha még mindig nem volt képes fájdalmat érezni, voltak határok.

– Jól érzi magát?

A hang, ami kizökkentette a bárpultostól származott, a nagydarab férfitól, apró mandulaszemekkel és egyenletlen borostával. Connor először abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán őt kérdezte-e.

– Köszönöm, csak fáradt vagyok – válaszolt halkan. – Fizetnék is.

– Egy pillanat. – Elfordult egy másik vendéghez, és poharakat törölgetett egy olyan ronggyal, ami koszosabb volt, mint maga a felület amit tisztítani akart. – Kettő és fél dollár.

Connor a székben fészkelődött, és megállt a mozdulat kellős közepében. Egy centje sem volt.

Egy mosolyt megeresztve vette a kezébe a vékony papírost, majd úgy tett, mintha a kabátja belső zsebében keresné a tárcáját, eközben pedig megvárta, hogy a pultos kiszolgáljon valaki mást. Amikor elég messze volt tőle, és majdnem teljesen háttal, felpattant a bárszékről, és az ajtót feltépve elfutott.

Az első sarkon vette észre, hogy valaki követi. Jó, sőt, kitűnő erőnléttel rendelkezett, Connor harmadjára váltott hirtelen irányt, a távolság köztük mégis csak csökkenni és csökkenni látszott. Egy kisbolt melletti zsákutcába rohant be, a sokadik pocsolyát átugorva mászott fel a szeméttárolókra, ahonnan ugrott volna tovább a tető felé, de egy izmos kéz a kabátjánál fogva visszarántotta.

Connor nem esett nagyot, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon egyből feltápászkodni.

– Kérem, ne bántson, csak nem volt nálam pénz és megijedtem! – Ez volt a legjobb lehetőség, amire gondolni tudott, az emberek többsége semlegesen reagál rá.

Az idegen nála fél fejjel volt magasabb, a gyér közvilágításnak hála csak a karcsú sziluettjét tudta kivenni, viszont az övén lévő fegyvert így is tisztán látta. Nem vette elő, de Connor valahol érezte, hogyha elszúr valamit, ez mindjárt megváltozik.

– Nem foglak, ha nem futsz tovább, baromarc – mondta unottan. Még csak nem is lihegett. – De a jó barátomnak a bárban szerintem hiányzik az a két és fél dollár.

Viszont ez a hang… ehhez a hanghoz nem kellett analízis, Connor mind közül felismerte volna, tartozzon bármilyen idős emberhez is.

– Hank – lehelte a hideg levegőbe, megsemmisülve.

A férfi abban a pillanatban hátrált egy lépést, jobb keze már a pisztolyán pihent.

– Honnan tudod a nevemet? A büdös életben nem láttalak, és egy átlagember nem tud így futni. Ó, basszameg, már engem követni kell – forgatta a szemét, a fegyvert immáron a kezében tartva. – Volontov küldött? Vagy az a hülye főnököm volt, hogy megint ellenőrizzen? Még a göncödet sem tudták megcsinálni rendesen, úgy tűnik. – Connor futva pillantott saját rendőrségi egyenruhájára. – Tudtad, hogy mikor vagyok ott. Hanyadszorra voltál a bárban?

– Nem, nem, nem dolgozom senkinek, az életemre esküszöm! – Feltartotta a kezét, feszülten nézett a fiatal arcra, és a kékeszöld szempárba. Semmit nem tudott leolvasni róla. – Meg… meg tudom magyarázni.

Hank hallgatott, a fegyvert viszont le nem eresztette.

– Rendben, tudod a nevemet. Mi mást még? Tudsz a riasztásról, amit ma kaptam? A nemrég elesett kollégámról, akit követtek? Vagy az e hónapban megoldott ügyeim listája is megvan? – Szinte nem is pislogott, pedig a szél egy adag hosszú, barna tincset az arcába fújt. – Remélem tudod, hogy már alapból be kéne vigyelek, a helyzeted innentől már csak romlani tud.

– Nem fértem hozzá az adatbázishoz, fogalmam sincsen, mi szerepel az aktájában… - Hank közelebb lépett, Connor homloka és a Glock G19 között alig volt két arasznyi tér. Connor behunyta a szemét, és imádkozott, Ra9-hez, Jerichohoz, bármihez, amire csak gondolni tudott. – Viszont… viszont tudom, hogy szereti a heavy metált, a reggeli gabonapehelyhez kávét vagy vodkát önt, és a középiskolában egyszer egy egész éjszakát bent töltött egy Richie nevű barátjával, és eláztatták az egész földszintet moslékkal, azóta sem derült ki, hogy önök voltak azok.

Hank keze lassan leereszkedett, az orra alatt cifrábbnál cifrább káromkodásokat mormogott közben. Idegtépő és hosszú másodperceken át csak némán nézték a másikat, a szemerkélő eső hangja kitöltötte az egész teret.

– Oké, idefigyelj. Ez semmilyen szempontból sincs rendben, úgyhogy most szépen visszasétálunk a bárba a neked hála ott felejtett kabátomért, és szépen elmagyarázod ezt a szituációt, kisapám.

Hank szó nélkül indult meg visszafele, csak pár lépés után nézett vissza a még mindig egy helyben tébláboló férfire, akit viszont a mogorva tekintet mindjárt megindított.

– Az igazat várom – folytatta séta közben Hank, fél kezével közben megigazította apró copfját. – Eltekintek a bárban történtektől, ha nem próbálsz meg kijátszani.

Néhány távoli reklámtábla vakító fénye vetett rájuk színeket ahogyan gyalogoltak tovább a széles, a késői órákban azonban kissé kihalt járdán.

Connor némán ballagott a rendőr mellett, lépésenként új és új kétségek borították el.

– Mr. Anderson…

– Ha már Hanknek szólítottál, Hank – mordult fel a másik. Connor elfojtotta mosolyát, látván, Hanknek húsz év alatt nem változtak meg az apró arcrezdülései, a gyanakvó, folytonosan fáradtnak tűnő tekintete, és fogadni mert volna rá, hogy a gondolkodásmódja sem formálódott át túlzottan.

– Elnézést, Hank. Nincs ellenemre feltárni a teljes igazságot, de kötve hiszem, hogy hinni fog nekem.

– Tíz éve vagyok rendőr, nincs sok minden, ami meg tudna lepni. – A bár előtt megtorpantak, Hank az ablaknak támaszkodott. – Rajta.

– Szerencsésebb lenne máshol megejteni a társalgást, időbe fog telni.

– Jesszus, foglald össze röviden, bemegyek a kabátomért, aztán meglátom, mit kezdjek veled.

– Röviden? – Connor a színpadiasság kedvéért megjátszott egy fáradt sóhajt. – Egy mesterséges intelligencia vagyok, android, rendes néven, amit a CyberLife nevű cég gyártott 2038-ban, rendőrmunkára. 2039-ben már az osztagommal egy illegális tudományos szervezet után kutattunk, majd amikor a markunkba kerültek, kiderült, hogy időutazással foglalkoztak, az egyik tagja, aki szintén android volt, beüzemelte a gépet, és magával együtt engem is visszaküldött huszonegy évvel korábbra, ide. – Csak felvont szemöldökkel nézett a férfire.

– Édesfaszom… – nyögött fel Hank, majd belökte maga előtt a kocsmaajtót.


	4. 4. fejezet

Hank a harmadik cigarettáját szívta, pedig még csak hat utcányit sétáltak. A belváros csendes volt, a hosszú hajú férfi zaklatott, ruganyos léptei a pocsolyákban adta a folyamatos háttérzajt.  
Connor beszélt, beszélt, és beszélt, egy idő után már ő maga is belezavarodott saját szavaiba, egybefolytak az események és jelentések, olykor pedig nem tudta, mit mondjon el, és mit tartson meg magának. Ebből az következett, hogy néha vagy fél percre elnémult, Hank pedig nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy szóljon. A megnyilvánulásai kimerültek az „édesfaszom” és az „és én csak egy martinit akartam ma este” kreatív variációiban.  
Connor a deviáns androidok tömeges felbukkanásánál tartott, amikor megint csak hosszú ideig csendben sétáltak egymás mellett, az android pedig kezdte magát már igencsak feszengve érezni.  
– Tehát, hisz nekem?  
– Na, ezt egy szóval sem mondtam. Viszont, drogos sem lehetsz, sajnos arra specializálódva vagyok, és nem igazán felelsz meg sok kritériumnak, úgyhogy nem hagysz sok választást hallod. De tegyük fel, igazat mondtál. Mit kezdjek én vele?  
– Ön… ön semmit. Azért akartam megkeresni, mert biztonságban éreztem magam volna egy régi barát közelében, azt hiszem. De hamarosan úgyis keresek egy megfelelő helyet, és kikapcsolom magam.  
– Visszautazol a múltba, és öngyilkos leszel… – Hank elnyomta a cigarettáját az egyik lámpaoszlopon. – Na nem mintha én mást csinálnék ilyen helyzetben, de az más, én nem hagynék ki egy lehetőséget sem a halálra, viszont belőled többet néztem ki. Nem tudom, azok alapján, amit hallottam, te tipikusan az az ember vagy, aki halálra dolgozza magát, mert valahol mélyen élvezi. Visszataszító – röhögött fel.  
– Komolyan gondolja?  
– Persze, sosem csíptem az ilyen vérbeli strébereket, de-  
– Nem arra értettem. Azt mondta, ember vagyok. Tényleg ezt gondolja?  
Hank vastag szövetkabátja zsebeibe mélyesztette kezét, félig elmerült a magas gallérjában.  
– Nagyobb az esély rá, hogy csak egy random fószer vagy nagy kreativitással, akire most ebben a rohadt hidegben pazarolom a szabadidőmet.  
– Még korántsem mondtam el mindent.  
– Jó ég… oké, figyelj, látod azt a háztömböt jobb oldalt? Odáig hagylak beszélni.  
Connor letörten nézett a nem is annyira távolban magasodó, szürke épületre, amit számításai szerint jelenlegi tempójukban hat perc volt elérni.  
Folytatta hát, viszont bármennyire is próbálta sietősre fogni, csak egyre gyakrabban akadt meg, ahogyan egyre több közös pillanatról beszélt a jövőbeli Hankkel. Odáig jutott el, amikor elfogadta, hogy deviáns, és átállt Marcusék oldalára.  
Hank lustán halászta elő zsebéből a lakáskulcsát, és megfordult a tengelye körül miután kinyitotta a kaput.  
– Kösz az esti mesét.  
– Hank, kérem, hinnie kell nekem!  
– Idefigyelj, csak ma este két kurva nagy szívességet tettem azzal, hogy nem vittelek be, és simán kifizettem a bárban a hülye italod, ennyi önzetlen dolgot egy hét alatt nem teszek, viszont az előbbivel kapcsolatban könnyen megváltoztathatod a véleményem. Gőzöm sincs, honnan szalasztottak, és mióta stalkingolsz, de ajánlom, hogy most kopj le, és keress magadnak egy életet.  
– Hank, nem, ezt nem érti, kérem…  
– Igazad van, és nem is akarom megérteni. A viszont nem látásra!  
A vaskos fémajtó teljes erővel bevágódott Connor előtt, magára hagyva az androidot egy idegen évben, az éjszaka hűvös sötétségében.  
Erőtlenül nekidőlt a kőfalnak, és lassan csúszott le a latyakos betonra, arcát kezeibe temette. Egyébként is átázott egyenruhájának már mindegy volt, Connor maga meg ha nem akarta, nem érzékeli sem a hideget, sem a meleget.  
Egész éjjel ott gubbasztott. Mozdulatlanul, éberen bámulta a koszos autóutat, és a ritkán elhaladó járműveket rajta, miközben gondolatai az ismeretlen android nő körül keringtek. Fogalma sem volt, mégis meddig juthatott olyan súlyos vérveszteséggel, ebből kifolyólag egyértelmű volt, hogy mihamarabb meg kellett találnia, mielőtt egy ember lel rá valahol. Rengeteg lehetséges végkimenetelt lefuttatott magában, miszerint mi történhet, ha például egy rendőr rátalál egy furcsa, kék folyadék borította, eszméletlen nőre az utcán. Az ember 2018-ban nem voltak annyira idióták, nem kellett volna nekik sok, hogy összerakjanak pár dolgot, ezzel pedig csinosan elfuserálják az idővonalat.  
Hank segíthetne megtalálni a nőt, gondolta. Percről percre csak jobban hibáztatta magát az egész eset miatt, hiszen annyi mást mondhatott volna a rendőrnek, előállhatott volna egy új személyazonossággal, és csak a bizalma elnyerése után tálalt volna ki a jövővel kapcsolatban… De nem, Connort mélyen nem tudta semmi sem rávinni, hogy ekkorát hazdujon Hanknek, még ha az az állítólagos nagyobb jó érdekében is történt volna.  
Hajnali fél hat is elmúlt már, a lucskos, úthibával teli utca lassan megtelt világos, meleg színekkel, idővel a járókelők is elkezdték koptatni a járdát.  
Connor legnagyobb meglepetésére, a mellette lévő bejárati ajtó hat óra tizenkét perckor kinyílt, és ezúttal nem egy idegen, munkába siető alak lépett ki rajta, hanem maga Hank Anderson, sportoláshoz öltözve. Megigazította fekete sapkáját, ahogy átlépte a küszöböt, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátta a földön ücsörgő férfit, egy keserű, majdhogynem sajnálkozó kifejezés ült ki arcára.  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy egész éjjel itt voltál – ásított. – Utoljára mondom, hagyj békén.  
Connor felpattant, tudta, hogy Hank már tényleg komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, cselekednie kellett.  
\file.344\\_100%_loaded  
Connor felemelte a jobb kezét, egy A4-es méretű vetítést elindítva a másik szeme előtt. A bőr funkciót eközben letiltotta, így a világos, anyajegyes arc pár pillanat leforgása alatt fehér, összeállított lemezekből állt.  
Ő és Hank az utóbbi autójában ültek, odakint heves hóesés festett vakító hátteret. Hank gyrost evett, őszes, rendezetlen tincsei a szemébe lógtak. Épp az egyetemi éveiről mesélt két falat között, majd nem sokkal később behívták őket a kapitányságra. Connor elfordult Hanktől, így a videó már csak a fagyott utat mutatta, és Detroit neonfényektől tündöklő belvárosát, oldalt pedig még néhány androidot a tulajdonosuk mellett baktatva.  
A fiatal Hank még a vetítés vége után is bámult a másik kezére, majd vissza a barna szempárba, amik kételkedve néztek rá vissza.  
– Jesszusom… rendben. Gyere be.  
x x x  
A tágas nappaliban zavarba ejtően sok faborítású bútor volt elhelyezve, Connor belső lakberendező énje egy néma halálsikolyt is hallatott amikor belépett a helyiségbe.  
Nem uralkodott akkora rendetlenség, mint amekkorát az android feltételezett volna, de a mosatlan bögrék tornya a mosogatóban és az itt-ott felbukkanó üres sörösdobozok eléggé szemet szúrtak.  
Két nagy ablak volt a nappaliban, már a korai órákban is elegendő mennyiségű világosságot beengedve az egyébként sem sötét térbe. Az üveg dohányzóasztalon kósza magazinok voltak elszórva, a nappali túloldalán pedig könyvespolc magasodott. (lekérdezés lefuttatva: Harry Potter sorozat; Alkonyat, súlyos égési sérülésekkel; Percy Jackson sorozat; 1984; az összes megjelent Agatha Christie regény) A hosszú szövetkanapét elnézve Connor elgondolkozott, hogy vajon Hanknek milyen gyakran akad társasága…  
– Teát? – kérdezte a férfi miután kibújt a futócipőből és lejjebb öltözött.  
– Nincs szükségem rá – emlékeztette zavartan Connor.  
A feszült csendet valahogy mindketten próbálták megtörni, Hank a konyhában pakolászott valamit, közben fél szemmel Connor mozdulatait kísérte, aki az egyik fehér bárszéken helyet foglalt.  
– Mikori a felvétel? – Halk volt, de egyáltalán nem békés vagy nyugodt. Inkább, mint a vihar előtti csend.  
– 2038. november ötödike.  
Hank egy bögre kávét rakott le maga elé a pultra, aminek nekitámaszkodva a vele szemben lévő androidot vizslatta.  
– Azt mind meg fogja inni? Nem tenne jót, így is elég magas már a vérnyomása – mondta Connor.  
A másik csak kezébe vette a „They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!” feliratú bögréjét, és a szemkontaktust egy pillanatra sem megszakítva itta meg annak egész tartalmát.  
– Oké, ebbe csak fejest kell ugranunk – sóhajtott fel. – A tényeket és az adatokat, meg minden más szart tegyünk későbbre, kezdd az alapoknál. Android vagy, és deviáns, ezek közül csak az egyiket kapizsgálom.  
– Én, és minden újgenerációs android úgy lettünk megtervezve, hogy olyanok legyünk, mint az emberek, és segítsünk titeket nagyjából bármilyen területen. A deviáció… nem megmagyarázható. Egyszerűen csak felébredtünk. Hosszú éveken át szolgáltuk az embereket, bármi történt, bármennyire is semmibe vettek minket, a programunk szerint csak a parancs teljesítése az egyetlen dolog, ami számít. Amikor deviáns lesz valaki… akkor realizálja, hogy valami, amit vele tesznek, egyszerűen nem fair. Hogy nem fog térdre ereszkedni valaki előtt. A lázadás előtt a deviánsokkal úgy bántak, mint szigorúan írtandó fertőzéssel, mindenkit elpusztítottak és roncstelepre szállítottak, aki bizonyíthatóan az volt.  
– Szóval, már deviáns voltál, amikor… megismertelek? – Érződött rajta, hogy mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát az egyes szám első személy használata miatt, bármennyire is próbált más dolgokra összpontosítani.  
– Nem. A CyberLife irányított a deviánsok esetéhez, amikor egyre többen bukkantak fel. A sors pedig úgy adta, hogy maga volt a megfelelő, és egyébként az egyetlen elérhető ember az ügyre.  
Connor elindított egy vetítést. Ő maga a szoba sarkában állt, így jól kivehető volt a hosszúkás, szürke iroda, aminek a végében lévő íróasztalnál egy fekete férfi, és az idősebb Hank heves vitája folyt.  
– Nincs szükségem egy partnerre! Pláne nem egy ilyen műanyag-faszra! – emelte fel még jobban a hangját az ősz férfi. – Miért csinálod ezt velem, Jeffery? Add oda másnak!  
Hank lesütötte a szemét, az android pedig ki is kapcsolta a videót.  
– Ne vegye magára, nem sokáig volt velem ilyen. Aztán meg, talán ön játszotta az egyik legnagyobb szerepet abban, hogy deviáns lettem. Ne értsen félre, ez jót jelent. Ha az magának jobban tetszik, úgy is lehet fogalmazni, segített emberré válni.  
Connor zavartan figyelte az embert, ahogy az az üvegfalú konyhai szekrényből elővett egy müzlis tálat, majd egy másikból a szivárvány minden színében tündöklő kukoricapelyhet, a duó mellé pedig lecsapott egy üveg vodkát. Komótosan szórta a pelyheket a kerámiatálba, és egy laza mozdulattal lötykölte hozzá az alkoholt, majd miután egy kanalat is szervált, ledobta magát a Connor melletti bárszékre.  
– Szóval, te a rendőrségnek dolgoztál – mondta két falat között Hank. – Ez egy kicsit sok munkanélkülit teremtett, nem?  
– Az androidok megjelenése hatalmas hullámot indított el, világszerte emberek milliói veszítették el az állásukat. Logikus, hogy a megjelenésük után egyre kevesebben akartak embert alkalmazni pénztárosnak, recepciósnak, asszisztensnek, közúti munkásnak, amikor ott volt arra egy tökéletesre fejlesztett robot.  
Connor figyelmét nem kerülte el Hank állandóan keserű pillantásában ott lappangó gyanakvás és hibáztatás, egyikük sem mondott semmit. A férfi testtartása egyébként is mindent elárult, amit Connornak csak tudnia kellett – keresztbe tett karok, amikor azok nem voltak elfoglalva valamivel, ujjak rejtett piszkálása, körmök tépkedése.  
– Ne haragudjon, de…  
– Oké, tegezz már, kezdem magam lélekben 53 évesnek érezni miatta.  
Hank félúton járt a természetesen teljesen egészséges és ártalmatlan vodkás müzlijében. A vékonyabb férfi a fényes konyhapulton dobolt ujjaival, ahogy vendéglátóján legeltette a szemét, és készült összeszedni gondolatait.  
– Ne haragudj, de szerintem nem érted, mit is jelent androidnak lenni egy ilyen világban.  
– No shit Sherlock. – Az utolsó, ázott pelyhekkel megrakott kanál tartalma is a szájában landolt. – Nem vagyok android, és legjobb tudásom szerint eléggé 2018-ban élek.  
– Nem hibáztatlak – védekezett. – Csak szeretném, ha megértenél. Képzeld el magadat, egy gazdag család komornyikjaként.  
Hank egy lassú mozdulattal biccentett.  
– Nem kapsz fizetést, sem szabadidőt, még csak a legkevesebb tiszteletet sem adják meg. Olykor elvernek, hozzád vágnak dolgokat, pedig mindent a parancsuk szerint teljesítettél. És a saját akaratod ellenére vagy ott, és ha akár egy szóval is kifejeznéd, hogy nem igazságos az, ahogyan veled bánnak, a család egy napon belül már meg is szabadul tőled, téged meg megölnek.  
Tudta, valahol nem volt értelme sokáig húzni a magyarázatot, Connor mélyen mégis úgy érezte, muszáj volt érzékeltetnie, biztosra mennie, különben egyáltalán nem számíthatott volna Hankre.  
– Nézd, értem, hogy senkinek nem kéne így bánnia senkivel, legyen az robot, ember, mit tudom én – ásított fel és dőlt hátra keresztbe tett karokkal a bárszékben. – De nincs semmi, ami elhitethetné velem, hogy a robotok éreznek.


End file.
